Traditionally, pictures have been displayed in frames which generally include a decorative border, a transparent glass or plastic sheet through which the picture may be viewed, a border which may serve to conceal the edges of the picture or to block out unwanted portions of the picture, a backer usually of pasteboard and some means to hold the assembly of elements in the frame.
There have been numerous efforts to improve upon and simplify picture framing. Slotted frames into which the various elements may be inserted and frames hinged in various ways to open and receive the elements and then close to lock the elements in place are among the common expedients that have become available.
However, there has been an explosive growth in amateur photography in recent years which was accelerated even more with the advent of instant or self-developing pictures, particularly those in color. Individual or even group-framing of such pictures in the traditional manner or with commercially available frame devices is unsatisfactory not only from the cost standpoint but also because the sheer volume of pictures accumulated even by a hobbyist would require an intolerable amount of effort.
The present invention is concerned with filling the need for an inexpensive, decorative, easy-loading, pre-assembled display assembly for framing pictures.